Field
This patent application is directed generally to the generation and display of web pages having commercial content and more particularly to customization or personification of same.
Description of Related Art
Commercial content in the form of disruptive advertising is in decline as consumers do not like viewing unsolicited advertising they do not want. Therefore, consumers are increasingly finding ways to avoid such advertising by performing such tasks as skipping, multi-tasking or blocking. Further, although consumers are generally displeased with advertising, when they want something they must actively search out such commercial content. The result is either frustration and annoyance when commercial content is unwanted or bothersome and focused efforts to obtain desired commercial content. What is needed therefore is an automated way to provide consumers with commercial content that is of interest to them.